1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an accommodating device to hold a card in place.
2. Description of Related Art
Smart cards, such as flash memory cards, enhance the function of an electronic device, e.g. a mobile phone. Thus, a card connector is provided to the electronic device for accommodating the card. The card connectors of related art require considerable thumb pressure to eject the electrical card, a new card connector is needed.